


The Asylum

by isabellabosxoxo



Category: Asylum (TV) RPF, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Horror, Mount Massive Asylum, Other, Outlast 2, Outlast: Whistleblower, Psychological Horror, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellabosxoxo/pseuds/isabellabosxoxo
Summary: When you hear that you need to do an internship for a week you come across Mount Massive Asylum. it seems kind of normal to me but when you arrive there it isn't normal at all.  You overhear a conversation about an experiment and realize that you're going to be a part of an experiment.





	1. Chapter 1

"Today you will choose your internship." says the teacher. I totally forgot about the internships. I never liked to arrange an internship. But don't forget I'm the type of person who never likes to do anything. My name is Samantha but most people call me Sam. I'm 16 years old.

"What are you going to choose?" asks Alex. That's Alex Parker my best friend he is 17 years old. We are friends since kindergarten. Other people in our class thinks we are a couple but we are not. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Internships aren't really my thing." I said. "I'm sure you find something. I'm going to do an internship with the journalist company." Alex said. Of course something with journalism. Alex wants to become a journalist. The bell rings and the teacher dismisses the class.

In the hallway there hangs a board with all the places where you can go for the internship. You can go to Tacobell, a pet shop, a fashion thing, and Mount Massive Hospital. The Mount Massive Hospital looks interesting. I walk away from the board and grab my stuff out of the locker. When I close my locker I see that Alex is waiting for me outside in his car. Can't wait to get my own car. I walk towards the car but then a jerk needed to be a jerk. "Where are you going beautiful?" said Tyler. "Get out of my way Tyler." He turns around and looks at Alex. "Are you going out with your boyfriend? You can get better than that." And that made me angry. "First of all Tyler, he is not my boyfriend. Second, if he was he would be better than you because he is not a jerk who doesn't know what to do with his life and he doesn't have a list with names of girls who you've taken to bed." He looks at me shocked. I walk past by him and get into the car. 

"What was that about?" Alex asks. "Nothing, he is just being a jerk like always," I said. I look out of the window. "So do you already know what you are going to choose?" Alex asks. I look back at him. "I think I'm going to choose the Mount Massive thing." "Seriously?!" He said. "That is going to be fun then cause I need to go there for the journalist internship. "Maybe we will run into each other." He said. "Maybe." I followed. Alex stops for my house. I get out of the car and walk towards the front door. "If that Tyler dude ever bothers you again," Alex shouted. "Then I will kick his ass. "I can take care of my self Alex," Sam said. "See you tomorrow". Alex drives off and I turn the key in the door around. I open the door and walk into my house. 

The next day. Today is the day that we sign up for the internships and then go to the place where you have the internship. My mom dropped me off today so I'll see Alex somewhere in the school. I walk into the school to the table where you can sign up. And like I said Alex just joined the queue. "Hi, Alex." "Hey Sam," Alex replied. "You can also sign here!" A teacher said. "Shall we go there?" I ask. "You go I'll wait here." He said. I walk over to the counter of the cafeteria. I look at the paper and search for the name Mount Massive. Not many people signed up for it. Anyway, I write down my name. I turn around and walk towards my locker. On my way to the locker, Tyler was being a jerk again. But now he was bullying a little kid. "Why don't you get someone of your own size," I said. "Or you just stop mind our business and worry about your own," Tyler replied. "Well if you don't want me to mind with your business maybe you should do this somewhere else and pick someone of your own size." Tyler dropped the kid and starts walking towards me. "Be careful with what you're saying. Otherwise, your pretty face won't be pretty anymore." Tyler said. "Tyler Smallwood come to the principle office!" says a teacher. Tyler looks at me and then turns away. 

"Why are you choosing a crazy asylum as an internship?" Alex asked. "Because I want to do something with Psychological things," Sam said. A girl joins the conversation. "Why are you so interested in that sort of things? I think it's creepy." That's Deborah Parker. She is the sister of Alex. And also my best friend. "It's not that bad," Sam said. "Until they touch you and eat you," Deborah said. "Okay, you watch too many movies." Deborah rolls her eyes and then walks towards Alex's car. "Are you guys coming?" Deborah yelled. Sam looks at Alex and then walks towards the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrive at Sam's house. "Deborah do you have an internship?" Sam asks. "What's not scary." "I do, I have an internship at a movie set and it's a Marvel movie," Deborah said. "What's it the movie called?" Alex asked. "I don't know," Answered Deborah. "You don't even know which movie?!" Sam laughs. "Just get out," Deborah said. Sam got out of the car and walks towards her front door. She turns around to wave at Deborah and Alex. And they drive off.

Sam enters her house and she can hear that her mom and dad are fighting again. When will this ever stop? Sam thinks. She drops her bags and walks upstairs. "Where do you think your going young lady?" Mr. Marshall asked. "Upstairs to my room," Sam replied. "Why?" He asked. "Because I hate it when you yell at mom and you never care about my life anyway!" Sam runs upstairs to her room and closes the door behind her. Why are my parents like this? Sam thinks. I'm just going to sleep I guess. Sam jumps on her bed and closes her eyes. 

Next day.

It's Sam's first day of her internship. She grabs her stuff and runs downstairs. "Don't you need to eat breakfast?" Ms. Marshall asked. "No, otherwise I'll be late," Sam replied and she walks towards the front door. "Late for what?" "My internship for school. I'll eat there. Bye, mom!" Sam yelled and she runs out of the door. If she is right a bus should pick her up. She looks right and she sees a bus coming towards her. It stops right in front of her and she gets in. There only a few people on the bus. Probably the people who didn't want to go to the Mount Massive Hospital. Sam sits down next to a girl. The bus wasn't big at all. She puts her earphones in and starts listening to music. 

We are already driving for 15 minutes. And suddenly the girl next to Sam taps on her arm. Sam turns her head around and puts one of her earphones down. "Hi," The girl said. "I'm Cheryl, I thought it was a little bit awkward so." "I'm Samantha but most people call me Sam." "Nice to meet you, Sam," Cheryl said. "I'm here because I want to do something with medical stuff and you?" She asks. "Same," Sam replied. "I've never seen you around at school," Sam said. "I'm not the social type." Suddenly it gets darker on the bus. "We're almost there," Cheryl said. "You've been here before?" Sam asks. "Yes. And it's not called Mount Massive Hospital. It's called Mount Massive Asylum." Sam looks out of the window and she sees a grand building. It looks creepy, to be honest. And why would the school change the name? The bus rides through 2 gates and drives to the front door. 

The bus stops and we all get out. Sam looks up at the building. "No turning back now," Cheryl said. Sam turns around to Cheryl and Cheryl walks inside. Cheryl stops by the front door and turns around. "Y'all coming," she said. A small group followed her. Sam decided to follow her as well. As Sam enters the Asylum the come by a reception desk. "Are you all here for the internship?" said the man behind the counter. "Yes," Cheryl said. "Sam, you come with me!" Cheryl commanded. Sam grabs her stuff and follows Cheryl. They walk towards an elevator. Cheryl pusses the button and waits for the elevator to come. Sam looks around her. It really looks like an asylum she thinks. The elevator door opens and they walk in. Cheryl pusses the 3rd button. 

As they arrive on the 3rd floor, Sams sees a lot of normal women. If you see the building then it looks like an asylum but if you see the people in it. Cheryl opens the door. "This will be your room. And I will be your roommate" Sam walks into the room and drops her bags. "How long will we be staying here?" Sam asks. "1 week." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week here in this crazy asylum! Sam thinks. Cheryl is already unpacking her bags. "Cheryl?" Sam asks. "Yes," She replied. "Where is the toilet?" Sam asks. "In the hallway, you need to go right all the way to the end and then on your left side." Sam nods and walks away.

She walks out of the room and goes right. She walks towards the end of the hallway and goes to the left. The toilet looks like a classic school toilet. Sam goes in one of the bathroom stalls and she sits down on the toilet seat. She suddenly hears people in the hallway talking. Well, it sounds more like shouting. "Those kids of that high school are here now so we'll have to move the experiment to next week," A man says."Why?! Those kids are here for this. For experiments. They clearly want to be in an asylum!" Another man replied. "CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" A girl yelled. "I have a perfect roommate. Believe me, she will be the perfect person for the experiment. She can go together with Eddie Gluskin." 

CHERYL! That b*tch. Sam has heard enough and flushes the toilet. She can hear them walking away. Sam runs back to her room. She opens the door and she sees Cheryl laying on her bed reading a book. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!" Sam shouts. "What are you talking about?" Cheryl asks. "O yeah, pretend that you're innocent. You are going to use me for an experiment!" Sam shouts. "I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't," Cheryl responded. "I heard you when I was on the toilet. I heard everything." Cheryl stands up and looks at Sam. "You're officially insane. But so am I." Cheryl grabs a teaser and she uses it on Sam. Sam falls on to the floor. 

 12 hours later.

Sam wakes up in a white room. She looks down at her and sees that she is wearing white clothes. She stands up and walks towards the window which is located in the door. "LET ME OUT!" Sam yells. She slams the door with her hands. She kicks the door with her feet but nothing worked. She falls to the ground. Suddenly the door opens and two guards pick up Sam and drag her out of the room. They enter a huge room with a generator in the middle of it. The generator is surrounded by four glass balls. They pull off my clothes and they want to put me in one of those balls. Another man is already in one. Sam looks to her right and sees a huge window with people behind it. And she sees Cheryl. Sam screams her lungs out but nothing helps. She was going to die. At least that's what she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

She was going to be put in one of these glass balls. Then suddenly the whole generator breaks down. "What's happening?!" A guard yells. "We need to leave, now! Leave those crazy people behind!" The guards let go of Sam and ran off. Sam grabs her clothes and puts them on. Suddenly a guy grabs her. "We need to go now!" The man says. Sam looks down at him and looks back up. He was the other patient in the ball. Sam nods and runs away with him. They run towards the big glass window, which had a door. Cheryl was still standing there shocked. She tried to close the door but the man was to fast. The man punched her face and Cheryl fell on the ground. He grabs the scissors and was about to kill her. "Stop!" Sam yells. "Why?! She is the one who did this to us!" Sam looks at Cheryl. "That doesn't mean that you can kill her. She will get her karma but we need to go. NOW!" Sam grabs him by the arm and he, surprisingly, doesn't work against her. 

They both ran out of the control room. They walk around the corner and there were guards there with rifles. They aim the rifles right at them but they get attacked by other crazy people. A crazy person attacked the man but he killed him with the scissors. They run towards the elevator. Sam pushes the elevator button but the elevator is on the second floor. "What your name?" the man asks. "Samantha but most people call me Sam. And yours?" "Eddie Gluskin," Eddie replied. Sam looks at Eddie. This man saved her life... For now. *Elevator ping*. "The elevator is here." Sam and Eddie get into the elevator and Eddie push the button for the main floor. A guard walked around the corner and started shooting. Sam and Eddie both duck and the Elevator door closes. The elevator slowly goes up and the guard keeps shooting. When the guard is out of sight the shooting stops. Sam and Eddie both let out a relieving sigh. 

The elevator stops on the first floor. Eddie and Sam are waiting for the door to open but instead, it's going up. "What the hell," Sam says. "Why are we going up?" Sam looks at Eddie. "I pushed the button for the first floor," Eddie answered. "I mean this building is very old, so are the elevators." Sam turned back to the elevator buttons. She pushes the button for the first floor again when the elevator stops on the 3rd floor but the elevator doesn't move. The door opens and Sam and Eddie get out of the elevator. "Where do we go now?" Sam asks. Eddie looks around him. He tries to open the door for the stairs but it's locked. "We need to found an alternative route," Eddie says while looking at Sam. Sam looks down and she sees blood trails. "We can follow the blood," Sam suggests. "Let's follow the blood," Eddie responded. 

After 10 minutes of following the blood, they reached a staircase. The opened the door and went down the stairs. But the first floor was also closed. So they went down to the basement. When they reached the basement they hear screaming and a chainsaw. They see people running by screaming and covered in blood. On the right from Eddie and Sam was another room. Sam and Eddie saw the room and ran in there. "What now? Are we going to get chased by someone with a chainsaw?" Sam asks. "Probably,"

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, great. I always wanted to be chased down by someone with a chainsaw," Sam says. "Really?" Eddie asks. "No, of course not. I am not even supposed to be here! I only came here because of a school internship and look where I am now. Stuck here with psychopaths!" Sam yells. Eddie looks at Sam and Sam can see his anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it-" Eddie walks away. 

It's been 10 minutes since Eddie walked away. I don't know my way around here. I don't know what to do. All I want is to go home... I mean it's not better there either but everything is better than this place. Down the hallway, I hear someone screaming... Again. Sam gets up and looks around her. She sees a lot of blood on the floor and decides to follow it. "Follow the blood they said," Sam whispers. Her stomach starts to growl. She is hungry. I mean it makes sense because the last meal she ate was probably yesterday. Wait what day is it? And how late is it? She starts to walk. She turns left at the end of the hallway and bumps against someone. "Sam?" 

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Sam asks. She starts hugging him. "Remember when I said needed to do an interview here?" Sam lets Alex go. "We need to get out of here!" Sam says. "What the hell happened?" Suddenly there is noise down the hallway. It's the chainsaw guy again. "A breakout, that happened! Alex, we need to go. Now!" Sam grabs Alex by the arm. They run down the hallway and turn to the right. They see the sign for the stairs, but when they look down the hallway they see the man with the chainsaw. And he is fucking naked. "MEAT! MEAT!" The man screams and starts running. O, god. "RUN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm just new here on AO3 and I hope you like and enjoy my stories. My first story is going to be a horror story. It's also going to be an experiment.


End file.
